INterview
by emo chick of hell
Summary: ever want to know wat would happen if inuyasha was interviewed on tv well here it is


Reporter: Hello folks! So the first ? for today- Inuyasha you up!

Inuyasha: (angry) What!

Reporter: Ahem… (nervous) So Inuyasha how do you carry that thing… that Tetsusaiga?

Inuyasha: Are you insulting me? That thing weighs ten tons, its heavy, you think its so easy handling something of a sword called Tetsusaiga I have enough trouble saying its name! (Background voice: that's because you're so simple minded) shut up!

Reporter: but we've seen you waving it around like its nothing.

Inuyasha: Oh so your trying to get smart with me huh? (makes a lunge for the reporter).

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: damn I forgot Kagome was here

Reporter: well that's it folks stay tune!(Mumbling: I don't get paid enough for this job)

Reporter: and were back! Let's get started! Here we have Kikyo tell me your relationship with Inuyasha?

Kikyo: Inuyasha should DIE!

Reporter: and there you have it.

Kikyo: wait!

Reporter: Inuyasha. We've been expecting you! Now, I've been wondering for some time now. You're in love with Kagome and Kikyo, right?

Inuyasha: (Looks suspiciously)...right...

Reporter: Well, you can't have both. So which is it? Kagome or Kikyo?

Inuyasha: We're not on camera, are we?

Reporter: Welll...nnnnoooooo. nervous Of course not!

Inuyasha: You **better** not. Ok. Uh...I...uh...Actually, I think I'm more in love with um... (blushing ferociously) Kagome.

Reporter: real-

Kikyo: INUYASHA!

Reporter: Oh, no. I thought she already left...Inuyasha, I am - (looks around wildly) Inuyasha?

Reporter: well be right back

**Reporter**: "Hello! Did you miss me? I know, I -"

**Sango**: "Would you get on with it!"

**Reporter**: "Oh, right. Of course. So, Sango. The question for today is...Oh, yes. How does it feel to feel your heart pounding a mile a minute whenever you see your beloved Miroku, the pervert? Who writes this stuff?"

**Sango**: (Angry) "How would you like to feel your heart pounding a mile a minute in your head?"

**Reporter**: (Shocked) "Um...Shuffles through cards A-And there you are! The beautiful young lady is denying her true feelings for Miroku because he-"

**Sango**: Hiraikotsu!

**Reporter**: Running and ducking out of the room I THINK THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY...!

_The Reporter is a woman_

**Reporter**: Hi! I'm new on the job! And...here we have... Miroku!

**Miroku**: My! _(eyes bugged out and mouth dropped open, staring.)_

**Reporter**: Ahem...So...tell me: How annoying is the 'wind tunnel'?

**Miroku**: _(Drooling)_ thwa..

**Reporter**: O...k...Here's another one: What is your favorite saying?

**Miroku**: Will you bear my child?

**Reporter**: Well! That's really unusual...

**Miroku**: No, **will you** bear my child?

**Reporter**: _(Shocked and Nervous)_ uuuuhhhh

**Sango**: _(Flushed with anger)_

**Reporter**: Oh, thank God! _(Run out of the room)_

_pause_

**Reporter**: _(From very far away)- _I QUIT!

**Miroku**: What. What happened?

**Reporter**: Kagome! How ya doing?

**Kagome**: _(Grumble)-_Inuyasha is such a JERK!

**Reporter**: So...ah...does this mean that you and Inuyasha had a fight..._again?_

**Kagome**:_ Still mumbling_Stupid Kikyo!

**Reporter**: You know..._I'm _single.

**Inuyasha**: What did you say!

**Reporter**: _stammering_

**Kagome**: Inuyasha- SIT!

**Inuyasha**: Why you!

_ARGUING_

**Reporter**: SO FOLK! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAYYYYY! CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T TRY!

(More to come)

**Reporter**: We have young Shippo today to join us. Now for our interview!

**Reporter**: Here's my question: How do you feel about Inuyasha?

**Shippo**: I'm tall! I'm tall! Shippo jumping up and down I'm tall!

**Reporter**: Uh...yes. I-I'm very glad to here that, but if you wouldn't mind...

**Shippo**: Inuyasha's a jerk. I'm tall! I'm tall! I'm tall!

_BOOOMMMMMMM_

**Reporter**: Inuyasha? How nice of you to join us...

_Inuyasha standing over Shippo who has a huge lump on his head sprawling on the ground_

**Shippo**: I'm not tall...

**Reporter**: We have to end our discussion with Shippo...due to some ah...unfortunate accident...um..yeah...

**Reporter**: So we have a new guest today! I like to introduce Koga, the young leader of the wolf tribe!

**Koga**: Thank you! Thank you!

**Inuyasha**:_ Standing over by the door_ Don't flatter yourself, you idiot of a wolf.

**Koga**: What's he doing here?

**Reporter**: Well, what am I suppose to do! He won't leave!

**Inuyasha**: Actually, I'm just here to wait for Kagome to get done with her interview.

**Koga**: Hey! You're lucky I'm not in the mood. And Kagome's _mine_.

**Reporter**: AHEMMMM! Which brings us to our question: We know that Kagome obviously doesn't really have that kind of feelings toward you..._Sees Koga death glare_ ah ah ah..._yet_...So, how exactly are you planning to win her heart...ah ah sooner...?

**Koga**: Feh! I'm not too worried about it...Sooner or later; she's going to realize that a handsome and good man like me is much better than dirt, mangy dog like him over there stinkin' up this whole place.

**Inuyasha**: What did you say! _Angry_

**Koga**: You heard me… Kagome's my woman! I claimed her first!

_Arguing_

**Kagome**: _Just walked into the room_ SHUT UPPP! SIIIITTTTT!

_BOOOMM_

**Kagome**: How dare you two treat me like a pencil!


End file.
